One Last Moment With You
by Gosha
Summary: -ONE SHOT- My version of how Goku leaves at the end of GT, and this time he gets to say his goodbyes. Old one.


This is my version of how Goku leaves at GT. Its short but to the point and it's about him and Chichi. Tissue alert! Please read!

A/N I do not own DBZ/GT It is owned by Akira Toriyama only! (Man, how many times have I written that I wonder?)

**One Last Moment with You**

Evil Shenlon had finally been defeated. The people were safe, the Earth was safe and finally, everything could go back to normal. Well, almost everything…

Super Saiyan 4 Goku stood in front of the good Shenron with his friends. The Earth was safe now and there was no need for him to stay.

"It is time Goku" The Dragon spoke loudly in a dark deep voice. Goku smiled slightly and turned to his friends.

"Grandpa?" Pan asked, "What does he mean? What is it time for?" Goku bent down to come face to face with her.

"Its time for me to leave Pan" he said softly. Being in this Super Saiyan form, it was hard to let tenderness emerge. Pan's eyes swelled with tears.

"Grandpa…you can't leave. You 've been gone so long…you can't leave again"

"I have to Pan. Not only to keep the world safe, but to keep you safe" he spoke affectionately. Pan burst out crying and embraced him tightly around the waist. Goku put his arm around the fourteen year old's small form.

"Hey. Come on, you're a big girl now. No more crocodile tears" he said rubbing her back. She looked up at him with tear stained cheeks.

"What will I ever do without you Grandpa?" she asked sadly. Goku placed his large hand on her head.

"Just be yourself Pan…and take care of your family". He stood up tall and smiled down at his granddaughter. She put on a small smile also before he turned to look at his sons. Goten and Gohan smiled at their father. Though it was going to be hard without him they were happy and proud of him. Who could ever want a better dad than him?

"You boys take good care of yourselves and your families" he said with a smile. They nodded.

"You take care to dad. We'll never forget you" Gohan replied. Goku felt his heart warm up at that.

"Make sure you take care of your mother" he finally said. They nodded once more as he turned to look at her. She stood at the back of them with tears running down her wrinkled cheeks. She was getting towards her sixties now, but she was still so beautiful to him.

He walked up to her small and fragile form and took her pale hands in his. She looked up at him and forced a smile on her face. Goku opened his mouth to speak.

"Its okay Goku…I understand" she whispered sadly, "I know you have to leave…and I'm not mad" Goku was glad of that. But there was still guilt.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. Chichi pouted and jumped into his arms in a ball of hot tears.

"Oh Goku I'll miss you so much!" she cried, snuggling up to his fur covered chest. Goku embraced her back.

"I'll miss you to honey" "I always do" She held him tighter as her sobs racketed her body. The couple's friends felt sorry for them. No matter what happened, Goku always had to leave. It was sad really.

Goku's hands rubbed her back soothingly. Her sobs calmed down to soft whimpers and soon they turned into mere sniffs. He pulled away to tilt her chin up to look into his eyes. Her eyes…her dark onyx eyes…they were beautiful to him. May it be the way they'd burn up when she yelled, the way they filled with lust and passion when they made love or even the way the shined when she was tearful. They were so beautiful.

"I love you" he whispered gently, "I love you so much. I know I don't say it or show it…but I do" Chichi smiled warmly with tear stained cheeks.

"I know you do. And I think you are the most amazing and wonderful husband in the world. And I thank Kami for blessing me with you" she said, her voice breaking with every word, "I love you with all my heart Son Goku"

Goku felt his heart ache with her every word. He really was going to miss her deeply.

He cupped her cheeks with his hands and brought her mouth to his in a soft loving kiss.

This was it. This was the last kiss they'd ever share. This was the last moment they'd have together…and now, they wished it could last forever.

Goku pulled away from her beauty and stroked her chin.

"Take care of yourself…I'll be thinking of you up there" he reminded her softly. She kissed his hand and smiled.

"I'll be thinking of you to" she whispered.

"Come Goku…it is time to go" the dragon spoke once more.

"Alright Shenron…I'm ready" he replied looking at his wife once more.

The last few seconds of his life on Earth were flooded with memories as he looked at her. He could see her the day they first met when they were kids, he could see the Chichi he married at the tournament and the day their first child was born. He could see her happy and beautiful face through all the ages as he looked at every inch of her perfectly sculptured face. He smiled once more before turning away to hop upon the dragon.

"Alright Shenron…let's go" he said.

Looking back, he saw the amazing crowd before him. His friends, his past enemies and his family. He watched them with adoring eyes as he took off into the sky upon Shenron's back, but not without saying a last 'Goodbye' as he disappeared into the blue sky.

His last words echoed around the hills of which they were standing and slowly they all began to walk away. But Chichi remained. Her eyes still remained focused on the blue sky where her husband went. Fresh tears were visible as they ran down her rosy cheeks and over her chin. Maybe it was best for him to go…maybe it was best because it was what he wanted. She smiled. She was a lucky woman. She was married and widowed to him and she loved him with all of her heart.

"Thank you Goku" she whispered into the air.

"Thank you for one last moment with you"…

I know, short and sad. My eyes were stinging from tears when writing this. Yeah, I'm very emotional. Hoped you liked my little ending. To be honest the real GT ending sucked when Goku left. It really totally sucked. I didn't think highly of GT though. But I know there are people out there who do like GT and want a section for GT to be made so good luck with that!

Well, thanks for reading and please review…even if it's a flame please review! Thanks

Love Gosha


End file.
